


I’m never letting you go

by Attack_Iguana



Series: MacDoc Vignettes [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Iguana/pseuds/Attack_Iguana
Summary: Murdoc wants to make sure that Mac never forgets who he belongs to.





	1. Chapter 1

Murdoc pulled the gas mask on and gleefully entered MacGyver’s bedroom. As expected, he was unconscious thanks to the knock out gas. Murdoc set down his equipment on the bed and turned to MacGyver. He ran his hands through the silk of MacGyver’s hair and cupped his cheek.

“Oh, Angus. We’re going to have so much fun together. But first, I’m going to make sure that no matter how many others you play with, you know that you’re mine.”

He gently removed MacGyver’s shirt and then set up the IV next to the bed, gently inserting a needle into MacGyver’s arm, making sure he would stay sedated. Walking over to the window he pulled it open to clear out the gas.  
Once he moved back over to the bed, he sat down next to MacGyver and stroked over the skin of his hip, imagining what he was about do to while he waited for the drugs to fully kick in.  
He opened a case and pulled out the tattooing needle, plugging it in and preparing it with black ink. He stroked over the skin of MacGyver’s hip again, splaying out his fingers and judging how large he wanted to make each letter so he would know where to start.

Slowly and carefully he ran the needle over MacGyver's skin. The capital M slowly formed itself about two inches tall and Murdoc paused to wipe away the blood and and gauge the size of the lower case letters. He worked carefully, humming to himself and occasionally pausing to check MacGyver's pulse, enjoying the feel of his blood moving beneath his fingers. He finished the last letter and got up to fetch a clean, wet towel. He wiped MacGyver's hip down and admired his finished work. 

“I can’t wait for you to wake up and see this, MacGyver. Every day you’ll look at my name and understand I’m never letting you go. You will always be mine.” 

He then used the towel to wash the area with antibacterial soap and applied a thin layer of jelly and bandaged the area. He wanted to make sure the tattoo healed properly. He packed up his gear and removed the needle from MacGyver’s arm. He propped an envelope up on the nightstand, ran his fingers through MacGyver's hair one last time and left the house, whistling as he walked out the door.

MacGyver felt very groggy as he slowly woke up. His eyes searched out his clock and he was confused by the time. There was no way he’d been asleep for eighteen hours. Why hadn’t his phone rung? He tried to sit up and groaned at the pain in his side. He reached down and found a bandage on his left hip. 

He stood up slowly and then headed to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing that the bandage covered about ten inches, curling around the side of his hip. As he slowly peeled it off to get a look underneath he wondered what had happened to him. Had he forgotten being injured somehow?

As soon as he started removing the bandage he realized it was covering some kind of writing. He ripped the rest off and stared in shock at the addition to his body. Murdoc had tattooed MacGyver with his name! It was bad enough he carried a scar on his shoulder from Murdoc’s bullet. But somehow that bastard had broken into his house, knocked him out and dared to tattoo his name on MacGyver’s body like he somehow owned him!

He went back into his bedroom to get a shirt and finally noticed the note Murdoc had left behind.

Dear, Angus,

I hope you enjoy the latest of the the many marks I hope to inscribe across your skin. I can’t let you forget me when we’re apart.  
Don’t even think of having it removed or I’ll have to do something much worse and next time, you won’t get to sleep through it.  
Ta for now!  
All my love,  
Murdoc

MacGyver crumbled the note and almost screamed in rage. How dare that psychopath think he could do whatever he wanted to MacGyver and in his own home. Murdoc continued to do everything in his power to make sure there was nowhere Mac felt safe, not his home not the Phoenix. He wasn’t going to be forced to live in some high security bunker but he was finally going to give in to Jack’s insistence that Phoenix secure his home. The last thing he wanted was for Murdoc to keep his promise. Who knows what he would wake up with next time? With his sense of humor, he wouldn’t be surprised if Murdoc tattooed his face on Mac’s butt.


	2. What happened back there?

MacGyver and Jack had been captured sneaking around a guerrilla camp in Chechnya. The guerrilla had tied each of their arms together and slung the ropes over a beam in the small cabin. One of the guerrillas was circling around Mac, flicking the wooden switch he obviously intended to use on him.

Once his shirt was torn off, the guerrilla circled around to Mac’s front, eyeing him and then froze. He stopped everything and quickly left the cabin. He then returned with another man and they spoke to each other anxiously in Chechen, gesturing at MacGyver several times. They too left, leaving Mac and Jack to wonder why they had stopped.

“What do you think that’s about?” Jack inquired.

A few minutes later, a different man came, untied the pair from the beam and dragged them back to the room that was serving as their cell.

“Huh” Jack said “I don’t get it, what happened back there?”

“I don’t know, Jack but whatever it was, maybe it will give us time to escape.”

Mac started inspecting the room, looking for any way out or anything he could use to help them escape. Unfortunately, the cell was bare of anything and the lock was ancient, it would take heavier tools than what he could fashion to pick that thing.

Soon though, a group entered, the three men they had already seen along with a tall man wearing a uniform, obviously the leader by the way the other three deferred to him. The leader pointed at Mac’s hip and said in perfect English.

“Does that mean you belong to Murdoc?”

Mac was conflicted. He desperately wanted to say no but didn’t know if that answer would help him or hurt him. This was the first time they’d been captured since Murdoc knocked him out and marked him. What if this group had a conflict with Murdoc and took it out on them? Or it could work in their favor. If the group was frightened of Murdoc and that fear helped keep him and Jack safe. Either answer he gave, there was a risk that the group had some way to contact Murdoc himself.

“Murdoc won’t be happy if you kill me.” He equivocated. “He knows we’re here.” 

“Are you here to kill me?” The leader asked calmly.

“No, just, gathering information.”

“We have worked with Murdoc before. We have no interest in antagonizing him. If we free you, you will tell Murdoc we cooperated with you, yes? He will not retaliate for your capture?” Now, a little anxiety had seeped into his voice.

It killed Mac to say it but he confirmed, “I promise to inform Murdoc that you respected his mark.”

“Very well. I will have my men drive you to the city and release you. Do not return.” He said firmly.

Mac exchanged a relieved glance with Jack as the leader turned and left the cell and one of the other men tied both Mac and Jack’s hands then led them out into the sunlight towards a Jeep. It seemed that even though they were to be released, the group did not trust them. Thankfully, their mission, which Mac had said truthfully was to gather information, was completed so they could leave without compromising their goals.  
They were silent for the fairly short ride to the closest city. Their driver untied them and left, still without saying a word.  
Mac was rubbing his wrists as Jack paced about, finally able to let out the emotions he had pent up since the group spotted Mac’s tattoo.

“I can’t believe you told them we belong to Murdoc.” Jack ranted loudly.

“Technically I never said either of us belong to Murdoc. I just implied that I did.” Mac countered. “It got us released didn’t it?” Mac said briskly, picking a direction and starting to walk to a busier area so they could ask for directions.

“What if Captain Crazy Pants find out about this? He’ll be insufferable!” Jack continued to rant as he followed after Mac, waving his arms in the air.

“I did promise I would tell him. I guess I forgot to mention that I don’t have his phone number. It may be months before I get around to it.”

“This is still not good. I told you that you should have that thing removed.”

“You know Murdoc would make good on his threat if I did. I just have to figure out a way to make him want it gone.”

Jack snorted in disbelief. “No way that’s happening. That man is creepily obsessed with you.”

“He could have killed me the day he broke into my house but he didn’t. He keeps changing what he wants from me.”

“Don’t start thinking like that, Mac. Just because Murdoc didn’t kill you that time doesn’t mean that isn’t still his plan.” Jack pointed out.

Mac countered, “I’m not so sure, Jack. I mean, he said he wants to mark me, not kill me. I think he may be playing another game now.” 

“He may be, but if that’s the case, I doubt he’s interested in any game that has rules. You still need to be careful.” 

“I will be, Jack.” Mac answered. But he still found himself wondering what would happen the next time he and Murdoc encountered one another.

A month had passed since their mission in Chechnya. They’d had two more missions since then but they, thankfully, had gone smoothly, well relatively at least. They had just gotten back today and Mac found himself collapsing gratefully into his own bed, face down. He groaned when his phone rang almost the instant his head hit the pillow. He reached out and answered it without even a glance at the phone.

“Hello?”

“Greetings, Angus. Welcome home.”

“Murdoc!” Mac exclaimed. “What do you want? Wait, how did you know I just got home?” Mac demanded.

“Come now, MacGyver, a magician never reveals his secrets. As for what I want, well, I heard a very interesting rumor today. You want to tell me what happened in Chechnya?” Murdoc cajoled.

“I’m not sure it’s any of your business.”

“Come now, Angus. From what I heard, you used my name and reputation to get yourself out of a very sticky situation. The least you can do in return is tell me a little bed time story.”

“If you didn’t want me using your name, you shouldn’t have inked it on me so it won’t wash off!”

“Fair point. But I can’t help imagining the moment when the rebels first got a look at the tattoo and the expression on your face when you had to tell them you were mine. And they let you go. See, there are benefits to being mine.” Murdoc bragged.

“But on the downside, I would be yours.” Mac returned sharply.

“Hurtful, Angus, hurtful.”

“I did give my word to their leader that I would tell you he respected your mark. Do I even need to tell you that? Since it sounds like you already know what happened. So why the call?”

Murdoc didn’t have a pithy response to that. MacGyver sat up, intrigued by the silence. He recalled the note Murdoc had left him when he broke into Mac’s house.

“Did you want to make sure I was thinking about you?” MacGyver taunted.

“Are you implying that you haven’t been thinking about me? That you don’t run your fingers over the letters of my name in the shower, remembering that you owe them your freedom? Don’t feel the slight pull of the pucker on your shoulder when you pull on a shirt? Perhaps you need another reminder.”

“No! It’s bad enough I have this one making criminals believe I belong to you. It may not go so well next time. Maybe someone with a grudge against you will see the tattoo and take it out on me. Such a banal way to die. It will be all your fault and you won’t even be there to see it.”

“Perhaps it’s best not to remind me that if I want to kill you myself I should hurry up and do so before someone beats me to it. But no worries! That’s not my plan. I want to see what other other fun the two of us can get up to.” Murdoc said gleefully before his voice went cold. “And you can simply remind anyone who threatens you because you belong to me that I will kill anyone who touches you.” Murdoc’s voice had turned fierce.

“But anyway! The reason I called was to see how you liked my present.”

“What present?” Mac asked suspiciously, distracted from Murdoc’s proclamation.

“Check your closet, boy scout. You know I can’t stand always seeing you in that ridiculous jacket.”

MacGyver got up and headed over to his closet. He pressed his face against the wall, then the floor, checking for trip wires. He slowly started opening the door then pulled it open fully once he determined it was safe. He stared at his closet in shock. It was completely stuffed full. Murdoc hadn’t bought him a jacket, it seemed like he had bought an entire wardrobe! The shirts seemed to run heavily to blues and greens. He reached out to shift through them and was amazed how soft the fabrics were. Clearly these were expensive, high quality goods. There, right next to the jacket Murdoc seemed to hate was a new leather jacket. No surprise it was black and butter soft. What was surprising was that Mac liked it. It was cut more like a blazer than the jacket that either he or Murdoc wore. In fact, he couldn’t find anything wrong with any of the clothes Murdoc had chosen to gift him with. They weren’t what he would have chosen for himself and yet they all suited him well.

“Well, MacGyver? Have I shocked you into silence? Are you pleased with your gift?”

Mac found himself at a loss, searching for a response.

“Why?” He finally sputtered out, unable to make sense of whatever was going on here. Murdoc had shopped for him?

“Come now, Angus. You’ll need to be more specific. Why what?”

“Why do you keep breaking into my house? Why would you want to leave me presents? Why are you so interested in me? What makes you think I belong to you?” Mac’s voice got louder and more frantic with each question.

Murdoc was again silent for a long moment and then replied with an unexpected seriousness.

“You are the only person that’s ever survived me. And you didn’t do it by killing me. You fought back in a way I’ve never seen before. I think you are extraordinary, Angus. I find myself wanting to bask in your unique brilliance. ” His voice then gained a light teasing quality as he said, “Besides, aren’t presents the standard way to express one’s admiration?”

MacGyver sighed. He was far too tired to deal with this. Every interaction with Murdoc had layers of meaning and verbal traps he was too out of it to avoid falling in to. Whatever game this was he did not want to play.

“Murdoc, I’ve been awake for over forty hours. I cannot deal with your games right now.” 

“What if I said it wasn’t a game?” His tone was back to that strange seriousness, as if he was trying to seem sincere.

“I wouldn’t believe you.”

“Hmm, I guess I’ll just have to find a way to convince you.” Murdoc said suggestively.

“No. Stop breaking into my house. Stop tormenting me, please. Can’t you just leave me alone.” MacGyver started firmly but his voice broke and became pleading.

“Oh, Angus, I would kill for you.” He said fiercely. “I can never leave you alone. I’ll never stop chasing you. I’ll never stop being interested in you. I’ll never stop being fascinated by you.” Murdoc said, his voice focused and intense. “You’re just going to have to find a way to deal with me. I have no doubts in your ability to adapt, boy scout.” Murdoc declared.

MacGyver wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or a threat. He had no idea what to do with that proclamation. While his exhausted brain was still trying to comprehend the strange turn their conversation had taken, Murdoc continued.

“Sleep now, MacGyver.” His voice was quiet, almost tender. “I hope you see me in your dreams and you’re more than welcome to come play a starring role in mine. It wouldn’t be the first time.” Murdoc confided, insinuating something MacGyver did not want to think about.

“Good night, Angus.”

MacGyver was so exhausted and so thrown by what Murdoc’s words suggested that he responded on auto-pilot.

“Good night, Murdoc.” 

He found himself staring at his phone in horror. He could not believe he just wished an assassin good night. Thankfully, Murdoc had hung up and MacGyver could have his freak out in solitude. He could not believe any of what just happened. That Murdoc had broken into his house, again. That he was spying on him somehow. That he had bought him gifts, lots of gifts. Murdoc just kept getting more interested, more obsessed and kept trying to involve himself in Mac’s life. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do about any of it but he was certain of one thing, trying to ignore Murdoc and ignore the impact he had on Mac wasn’t a viable option. He was going to have to make a decision about what to do about the other man. As soon as he got some sleep. Mac lay back down and closed his eyes, his final thought before he passed out was a desperate wish that contrary to what the other man hoped, Murdoc would not be making an appearance in his dreams.


End file.
